FudgeNuckles
by MichelleBA
Summary: A game of monopoly and some embarressing secrets...what could be better?


OoO Lemme try... here it goes!

Tony, Michelle, Jack, and Chloe were playing Monopoly on the kitchen table...

"Ha Tony you landed on boardwalk and I have 5 hotels on that plus I own Park Place so I believe you owe me like 2 million dollars!" Michelle said triumphantly (she had always been good at Monopoly)

"Aww but sweetie I'm broke" Tony whined (He had never been good at this game)

"Well you have to pay me somehow!" Michelle told him

He reached over grabbed her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss making her drop her cards. Chloe rolled her eyes and Jack walked over to the sink pulled out the hose and sprayed them with it until they were drenched. Michelle finally broke the kiss and said with a smile "I think that about covers it!" Chloe started to protest so Jack started to spray her when all the sudden the phone rang and everything stopped.

"If it's Chappelle he better be calling Jack or Chloe in because I don't want to go to work and I am not finished with Michelle yet" he said seductively. Chloe let out a sigh of disgust. "God Chloe do you have no hormones?!" Tony said in frustration as the phone continued to ring.

"Almeida" Tony answered it.

"Tony I need you to come get me I have just been shot!" Chappelle said desperately

"Really!?" Tony said excitedly though it came out sounding like disbelief.

"Come on the bleeding won't stop and I need your help I am at the Pole Position Strip Club!" he said pleading.

"Fine I'll be right there" Tony said annoyed

"Thought you said you weren't going to work" Michelle said with a pout

"I'm not I'm going to the Strip Club" Tony said

"What!!!!" Michelle yelled in disbelief

"Ryan has just been shot me he needs me to come pick him up," he said and then he turned to Chloe witha disgusted look and said, "At least he has hormones! Unlike some of us!"

Tony left and gave Michelle a kiss saying, "I'll be back soon"

After he left Chloe immediately started in "Aren't you worried?"

"About what?" asked Michelle

"Uh duh he is going to a strip club!" Chloe said annoyed

"He is just going to pick up Ryan" Michelle said shrugging

"Yeah sure. Why would they let Ryan into a strip club...you know Michelle there are a such thing as bouncers. I know you and Tony may get in with no problem but I don't think its that easy for people like Chappelle." Chloe said angrily

"His daughter works there they have to let him in" she said in a matter-of-factly way

"Oh my god" Chloe said trying to picture a young girl version of Chappelle on a pole

"Yeah I guess if I had to live with him all my child hood I'd be a little messed up too!" Michelle giggled

As Jack was listening to this conversation he was thinking I_ need to Kim a job at CTU so she doesn't do that because I can totally see it!_

"What time is it Michelle?" Chloe said

"Uh 10:30" Michelle said glancing over at the clock on the stove

"Oh fudge nuckles I gotta go...um thanks for the dinner and snacks!" Chloe yelled as she ran out the door and then she was gone.

"Fudge nuckles?" Jack said, "Who says that?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh fudge nuckles!" Kim said, " I didn't know you were supposed to only drink the liquid inside the little candy wax bottles of the Nip Nips I ate the whole thing I was wondering why the wax was so chewy"

"What a blonde!" Chase said with a chuckle "And who says fudge nuckles?"

"My dad. And I think I heard Chloe say ot once too"

_-------------------------------------------------_

"Fudge nuckles where the hell is Tony!" Chappelle said right before Tony pulled up.

"Hop in" Tony said as Chappelle started to limp towards the truck "C'mon I got a date tonight!"

"Your married!" Chappelle said confused

"Yeah and I don't wanna miss a thing!" Tony said mischievously

"Uck!" Chappelle said

"God! What is it with you people! Can't a married man have any fun!?" Tony said annoyed

"Hey! Take that up with your wife! Just drive!" Chappelle said as he buckled his seatbelt

Just then a shot went whizzing by their SUV Tony turned around in time to shoot the man out side his window (good thing he had brought his gun) He quickly floored it he had no time or patience to figure out who was trying to kill Chappelle it would take to long because it seems like everyone wants to kill him but why not?

"How did you get shot don't you have a gun?" Tony asked

"Yeah" Chappelle said

"Then what's the problem?" Tony asked confusedly

"I don't know how to use it." Chappelle said quietly but Tony heard him.

Tony hit the brake and the SUV came to a halt "What! You don't know how to use a gun! How do you get a job at Division or CTU and not know how to work a gun!? And anyway it's not brain surgery you aim and pull the trigger two easy to follow steps. God that's less steps than making Macaroni and Cheese!"

"Michelle can't do that!" Chappelle said defensively "And plus when I applied for my job they could tell I already knew how to boss poeple around, get in the way, and be a jerk! I was practically a shoe-in

"So what if she can't cook! Michelle could take you down any day of the week!" Tony said coming in the defense of his wife who would have told Chappelle off better than that by now.

Chappelle was silent at this he knew it was true so there was no sense in arguing. Tony dropped Chappelle off at the hospital and went home wondering why Chappelle just didn't call an ambulance all he knew was he wanted to do was go home to Michelle!


End file.
